


Louisiana

by Spnwritingfan09



Category: Denny (Dean/Benny), Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnwritingfan09/pseuds/Spnwritingfan09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if certain events in the episode "Citizen Fang" happened differently? What if certain events in "Taxi Driver" happened differently? What if...well, what if Dean and Benny had been more..what can I say? Dean/Benny is a guilty pleasure!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dropping Bodies

"You mean Martin- crazy Martin?" Dean scoffed at Sam.

"Yeah, he called me when Glendale Springs released him and asked if I had anything that could ease him back into the game." Dean nodded. "So I've had him follow Benny."

Dean stopped eating. Sam continued, "Dean, according to Martin Benny's dropped a body."

"Okay, if Benny's eating people we gotta take care of it," Dean simply said and started the impala. "Where to?"

"Louisiana." Sam said. ---

"So what you're telling me is that you saw Benny head up the trail, but you never actually saw him kill the guy?" Dean asked Martin.

"No, I didn't see Benny do it, but ever heard of Occam's Razor. Keep it simple, Dean. Benny headed up the trail and then there's a dead body at my feet ten seconds later."

"Yeah, okay, well what you two are gonna do is give me a couple hours. I'm going to talk with Benny because I owe him that much before we jump the gun here."

"Dean Winchester siding with a vampire. Boy-" Sam interrupted Martin. "You've got a couple hours, Dean. That's it. After that, if you haven't solved the problem Martin and I will."

"All right, Sammy." "Dean, uh, come on-" Martin pleaded as Dean walked out of the hotel room, letting the door slam behind him.

\--

"What can I get you?" The waitress asked Dean with a sweet southern smile on her face. Dean smiled back. "Pie and a cup of coffee sure sounds nice."

"Pecan's the special." "

"Of course it is." She pours his coffee and then heads towards the platters at the end of the counter, comes back seconds later. "Bad news. We're out of pecan."

"Story of my life," Dean sighed. "Well, you know what I'm actually looking for is a friend. Roy, have you seen him?"

"Yeah, he usually works the night shift here." Dean looked behind her at the photo pinned on a cork board. The one of this waitress, named Elizabeth, and Benny caught his attention. He smiled and turned his attention back to her. "Is he still living in that beat up camper?" Elizabeth laughed.

"I thought I was the only one who made fun of him for that, but yeah, he does. It was parked out back, but he said he had to take a few days. Said something about fishing, I think."

"You know what, if you find him before I do, give me call at this number." Dean grabbed the pen and pad that was on the counter and wrote it down for her. "Or you...know, you could just drop me a line." Elizabeth flashed a flirty grin and said, "Sure thing." Dean left and headed in search of Benny.


	2. "Bad" Company

Dean armed himself with the machete from the impala's trunk. His grip tightened on the hilt when he noticed Benny washing blood from his hands; the dead body within inches of Benny's makeshift camp. "Hey, Chief, it's good to see you." Benny said, "I could use your help." The southern charm killed Dean, but he remained steadfast, ready to pounce if needed.

"Wanna tell me what this about?" Dean gestured towards the body, Benny's bloody hands.

"Oh, it's not what you think. A friend, and I use that term loosely, recognized me from the old days. Desmond, was his name some rogue vampire trying to get me back into the game. I've brushed him off as best I could, but man, he's now decided that dropping bodies and making it look like I did it is the way to convince me to join him. He figures the more bodies he drops, the more likely I'll give into the old ways."

"Well, I gotta ask, Benny," Dean hesitated but took a breath, "Have you given in?"

"No, Dean. I haven't. It's been tough, but why do you think I came back to this place? It's home." "You used to live here?" Dean asked the question,a bit of a smile tugging at his lips. "Looks like you have a good cover at that diner. Elizabeth she-" Dean stopped when Benny gave him that stern look. A look he became used to during their time in Purgatory.

"What?" "Um, Dean, you haven't, you didn't?" Benny asked. Dean looked at him surprised. "Well, I may have flirted a bit and passed along my number in order to find you, but I don't move that quickly, my friend." Dean laughed and finally realized that his grip was loosening on the machete; he was content that Benny was innocent. "Watch it, boy. She's family." Benny's eyes glinted with a flash of playful anger. Dean smirked. "Family?"

"Yeah, my great grand-daughter." Benny explained. "How's about that? I'm a great grandfather, Dean." Benny dunked his hands once more into the bucket of water to wash them. The blood wasn't coming off as easy and it irked him. Dean set the machete down on a random lawn chair sprawled out in front of the camper and made his way towards his friend. He grabbed the rag draped on the side of the bucket and took Benny's hands. Benny shied away at first, raised a suspicious eyebrow, but those green eyes convinced him. Dean scrubbed the remaining blood from Benny's hands. A silence permeated the air. Benny, with his vampire hearing, couldn't even locate the sound of a distant animal or insect around them. It was silence, though, it felt like an unfathomable sense of peace. It was such a small gesture, what Dean was doing and when it seemed as if Dean was about to let go of his hands, Benny grabbed hold of Dean's and pulled the boy's lips to his. Dean fell into the kiss. It was a surprise but he accepted it with ease. The two of them pulled back for a second to look at one another. Benny gave Dean a half-grin and Dean chuckled.

"Okay, okay, your welcome." Dean said and tossed the rag into the blood-stained water.

"It's the least I could do." Dean said sarcastically. Benny chuckled this time.

"Dean, I don't know what I have to do to convince you and your brother that I didn't drop any bodies. I haven't killed a human since I've been back and I don't plan on killing anyone. I've been struggling, but I've been survivin' on bag blood." Dean ran a finger over the small stubble on Benny's face.

"Hey," he said, "You don't have to explain anything to me. I believe you. In fact, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't even attempt lying to me." Benny took a deep breath. Sometimes, this boy knew the buttons to push. "Whatever you say, Chief." Benny's accent was thick just then and Dean almost caved. He swore his knees buckled and he almost went tumbling to the ground.

"Yeah, damn straight." Dean joked, still taunting Benny. "You know what?" Benny said, looking as if he had enough of this. "How about you shut that pie hole of yours."

"Excuse me?" Dean said "You heard me, boy. Shut your pie hole. I don't want to hear it anymore."

"That's going to be a problem because I don't know how to turn it off." Dean played along, feeling his jeans become tighter. "Perhaps I should give you a demonstration." Benny growled and pushed him up against the camper. His hand finding that Dean was ready to go. "I see that you've missed me," Benny's breath was ragged in his ear and that damn southern drawl just made Dean even harder. Dean grabbed Benny by the shoulders, turned and slammed him against the camper.

"You know what? How about you shut that pie hole of yours." Benny smirked and felt Dean's lips press against his. With impressive ease, Benny did the reverse and slammed Dean against the camper again. One handed he undid Dean's pants and fell to his knees. Dean looked down at the vampire and smiled.

"You better keep those teeth at bay." Dean warned. "I can't make any guarantees,"

Benny said, "But we'll see." Dean closed his eyes as Benny's tongue found it's way over his cock. He looked down, his hand gripped the back of Benny's head, knocking his hat off, as the vampire took all of Dean into his mouth. He slowly worked his mouth around Dean's cock, Dean feeling no teeth at all. None. His eyes closed again as Benny's hand gripped his cock, his tongue still working its way over it, licking it all over.

"My god," Dean breathed. "Not so much," Benny countered, taking a breath "But flattered by the comparison."

"Shut it," Dean simply said and Benny's eyes glowed with that playful anger again. "As you say, Chief." He licked the pre-cum down Dean's cock and took all of him into his mouth again. It took only about a minute, Dean swore under his breath, but soon enough his lips were locked with the vampire's, his own cum on his taste buds. Benny pulled away, pridefully smiling at Dean. "Well, it seems I've missed you too." For a second, Dean could swear there was no trace of the warrior he'd met in Purgatory. It was just a man, a soft, sort of cuddly man.

Dean laughed. "Yes, it seems you have. And I missed you too. Not just this, but your company in general." Dean grabbed his pants that had been tossed aside. As Dean was readjusting the belt Benny gave him a small kiss. Dean didn't let him go that quickly. He kept the vampires lips on his.

"God," Benny breathed, in between.

"Not so much, but I'm flattered by the comparison." Dean said in response and gave Benny one more kiss. "We probably gotta get a lead on this Desmond and take him down. After that, I'll explain everything to Sam. Well, not everything," Dean admitted. "There are some things I'm not ready to tell him."

"I know, Dean. It's no skin off my back. You do what you gotta do." Benny clapped him on the shoulder. Dean cocked his head sideways, like a dog. Sometimes, it amazed him at how quickly they could move from a "sexy romantic" situation to "I feel you bro." But within seconds, as if sensing Dean's dismay, Benny killed the "I feel you bro moment" and moved in for a kiss. Dean smiled into the kiss.


	3. Family

"Dean, how do we know that Benny's telling the truth?" Sam asked his brother, still wondering why in the hell he was so adamant on protecting this vampire. He understood half of what happened to them in Purgatory. Benny was there for Dean when Sam couldn't be. He was sort of grateful for that, but if Benny was killing people it should be simple for Dean. As they always do, they take out the monsters.

"I just know that he is Sam."

"Is it your gut instinct or what?"

"Sure, we'll go with that. But why in the world would Benny even try to lie about this? He and I had a deal. I would help him once he was topside, with anything. If he felt the urge for killing a human, I'd be there to stop that. In this case, he isn't doing it, but seeing it happen is taking a toll on him." Dean couldn't stop himself, all the words were tumbling out of his mouth. He was pretty sure he said way too much.

"Fine, we'll say he's telling the truth. You go and figure out where this other vamp is and take him out. I'll break the news to Martin." Sam got up and left the motel room and went down the hall, round the corner to Martin's room. Dean lugged his exhausted self to the bed and fell back onto it. There was knock on his door. Obviously, it wasn't Sam. Sam would've just opened the door. Cautiously, armed as always, Dean opened the door. It was Benny.

"How'd you get in here?" Dean asked looking up and down the hallway, frightened that Martin or Sam may have seen him. "Um, I just came in. Asked the clerk if he'd seen someone who looked like you and what room you were in. Had to give a damn fifty for the information. You're lucky you're pretty little ass is worth it." Benny winked while shedding the trench coat and hat, tossing it onto the chair near him. "I figure I'd come in person to tell you I know where Desmond and his nest are hiding out."

"All right," Dean said, "Let's do this." Benny didn't move from his spot on the end of the bed. "Hey," Dean grabbed him by the shoulders, "Let's go."

"You know it's so much better with you around. I can deal with it all." Benny admitted.

"Benny, man, I love you, but now's not the time for a soap opera. We need to go gank the son of a bitch giving you hell. So let's go." Benny looked up, instantly getting lost in the green eyes.

"Love me, huh?" Dean hadn't even realized he said it. Words were just involuntarily tumbling out of his mouth these days. Why he could easily say this to Benny and not Cas was beyond him. "I find that hilarious," Benny continued, "Given your history with Cas." Dean's jaw tightened at the mention of Cas. That was another complicated mess.

"You look kinda hot all flustered and jealous." Dean smirked, his mind beginning to imagine Cas there alongside Benny. Both of them on the bed...he shook his head and took a breath. "Well, now, who's the hot and flustered one? What you thinkin' about over there?" Benny's voice was thick and gravelly. Dean hated it, but loved it.

Suddenly, the door opened wide. Sam's large frame appeared, but went rigid at the sight of Benny. "What's he doing here?" Sam asked.

Dean held up his hands, "Calm down, Sammy, he's just here to tell me that he got a lead on the vampire Desmond. He was about to tell me where when you came in. Isn't that right Benny?" Dean hoped to god that Sam saw nothing else going on or even worse heard anything through the door. "Right," Benny said, "I got word that Marcus is holed up in some abandoned warehouse at the docks."

"Word from who?" Sam asked, "More vampire friends?"

"Sam," Dean gritted through this teeth, "Cool it."

"It's all right, Dean. I understand," said Benny, "Sam doesn't trust me, probably never will, but you and I have got business to do. We're going to take down Marcus and then there'll be no more body count." "Good," said Sam. "I'll give you guys a couple hours."

"Does Martin know this?" Dean asked, Benny gave a quizzical look. Dean shook his head, as if to say don't worry about it. "He knows what I tell him and he knows that I'm in charge of this situation so he shouldn't do anything stupid." Sam explained.

"Good to hear," Dean said to his little brother. "We're going to get this taken care of. I'll call you when the job is done." Sam nodded and closed the door as Dean and Benny headed to the abandoned warehouse. ---

"Dean this is the 5th message, I've left you. Martin and I aren't totally convinced of this. And it's been two hours. What's taking so long?" Sam flipped the phone closed. Martin kept pacing the hotel room, like a drug addict needing another fix. "Sam, we need to do something." Sam shook his head. Martin didn't like that. He clocked Sam over the head with the hotel phone and ran out of the room. He got into his car and high tailed it down the road towards the backwoods diner that Roy, rather, Benny worked at. Sam came to when he heard the distant ringing of a phone. His cellphone was buzzing a text message. From Amelia. He jumped to his feet, vision still a bit hazy, but he managed to find the exits, run to the impala, start it and gun it down the road towards Texas. ---

Benny leaned over to see what Dean had texted to his brother. "Whose Amelia?"

"A chick Sam cares for." Benny gave him a surprised look. "Yes, I know. But I know Sam. He ain't going to quit. In fact, he and Martin could be planning on tailing us so it's best to get him out of the state." Dean callously explained.

"Sometimes, you are a cold, heartless war machine and the next minute you are a big, cuddly, teddy bear and both of things usually make me want to rip your clothes off with my teeth." Dean fidgeted in the driver seat of the junk mobile they jipped off the road. "Don't start," Dean sighed. "We need to focus." Dean turned his attention to the warehouse. Apparently, Marcus wasn't exactly inside. So the plan wasn't going as smoothly as they wanted. "Aw, I'm sure we can kill time." Benny begged. Dean felt Benny's hand grip his thigh, inching ever closer to his cock. Benny unhooked Dean's belt with the flick of his wrist. Dean sighed. There was no use resisting. He let Benny undo his pants for a second time today, but this time with his teeth.

"Damn," Dean's breath caught on the word, "You can do magic with your mouth." He felt teeth graze his stomach as Benny jimmied open the button and then the zipper. Dean was certain that his cock was even harder than it had been before. Benny's tongue inched over it again, licking it all over, making it a slippery wet mess. Dean groaned. "Don't stop," he pleaded as Benny (for a second time that day) took all of Dean into his mouth. He sucked until Dean was coming. Dean was breathing heavy, but noticed movement at the side door of the warehouse. He ignored it for the time being. They were well hidden so no one should see them. He figure why not let the entire nest get settled in...

"It's my turn," he growled at Benny. He kissed the vampire, tasting his cum on his lips for the second time today. His fingers undid Benny's belt, button and then zipper. The semi-hard cock fell into his grasp, Benny groaned. Dean's hand began pumping up, down, slowly working it, until it was harder. Dean tore off the trench coat and threw it to the back of the car, the damn hat... he then kissed his way down to Benny's cock. Of course, he'd be way too good at this, Benny thought. A groan escaped from his lips. "You and I are going to have lots do after we get rid of Desmond and his nest," Benny groaned again. "Lots." It was uncanny, but Benny was sure as hell he could feel Dean smiling against his cock, still licking it. Dean stopped for a moment and looked up at the vampire. "Well, I cannot wait to see what's in store."

Dean's hand gripped Benny's cock just as the vampire came. Hands sticky and still holding firm to Benny's cock, Dean leaned in for a wet tongue-tied kiss. Benny obliged, wondering how in the hell did he fall so fast for this boy? A noise jolted them from their fun. Instantly, they snapped back to reality and painted on their warrior faces.

"Your coat is getting dirty," said Dean as he looked around for something to wipe his hands. Benny gave him an evil look, but used the trench to wipe himself down as well. "Where'd that come from anyway? It sounded way too close to me."Benny said.

"Yeah, I have this bad feeling that they've been watching us for far too long..." Dean shook his head, "Oh, well, what's done is done."

He hopped out of the car and was attacked from behind by a young vampire. Dean whirled around and slammed the vamp into the junker, getting him off his back. "I'll have none of that spider monkey shit," Dean said as he produced the machete from his jacket and sliced the vamp's head off.

"You've had that in your jacket the entire time?" Benny asked, impressed but a bit scared.

"I'm always armed to the teeth, no matter what I'm doing."

"Purgatory sure made you even more of a paranoid freak, didn't it?" Benny said nonchalantly.

"Shut it," Dean retorted. "Let's get on with this. Desmond must have a cavalry, but as with most evil sons of bitches he's just waiting for us to make the grand entrance." ---

"Finally, Benny," Desmond smiled.

"You've come to join me and you've brought food. Food I hear you like to play with." Desmond gave Dean the once over and approved with a lick of his lips. Both Dean and Benny ignored him and began circling him. Circling him just as they circled many of the monsters in Purgatory. One of them baits the other, the other circles him from behind like a hawk. "Well, Desmond, I am certain that you won't be tasting this human in any way. At all. Not a lick." Benny stopped right in front of him as Dean positioned himself behind Desmond. Desmond wasn't dumb, he whirled around and grabbed Dean by the throat, throwing him to the ground. It took Benny a fraction of a second to react, but that didn't matter. Dean rolled over and positioned himself on top of Desmond, slicing the vamp's head clean from the shoulders. Benny sighed. This boy was and is his salvation, but so full of bittersweet temptation. It was a double edged sword that was constantly being pushed against Benny's throat.

"Man, I swear," Benny said breaking the silence. "You're gonna be the death of me." He held out a hand for Dean and he accepted, letting Benny pull him up onto his feet. Without hesitation the two locked lips. Dean called it quits before it got to far, "I should probably get back to the motel, make sure I'm there for when Sammy gets back. Not looking forward to talking with him, but I have to." 

Benny's phone buzzed and he answered expecting to hear Elizabeth's voice, except it was a man's. Benny turned his back to Dean. "Roy or should I say Benny. I know that you and that other Winchester are supposedly killing off another vampire or doing god knows what, but I've got someone here that you might like to speak to."

"Roy, what's going on?" Elizabeth's voice came through, ragged and frightened. "Let her go." Dean immediately threw himself in front of Benny. "The fight's with me. It's got nothin' to do with her."

"She is only bait after all. Don't bring Dean either. If you do, well, I suppose you know what could happen." Benny heard Elizabeth gasp in pain and then the line went dead. "Your crazy hunter friend Martin has Elizabeth, Dean. And I'm sorry." From behind him Benny revealed the machete and knocked the hilt into Dean's face. Dean fell to the floor, out like a light. Benny fished the keys to the junker out of Dean's jean pocket. He closed his eyes. "She's family too. I don't think you'll be too pissed at me Dean." Benny whispered.


	4. Did You Break Up With Someone Too?

 

Elizabeth managed to get free while Martin and Roy or Benny she thought...scuffled for the knife. She ran out of the diner like a bat scared from its cave, but not before grabbing her cellphone that was tossed about. She prayed that it survived. It did. A small crack in the screen, but still she could make a call. Her hands shaking, she reached in her pocket for the slip of paper that had Dean's number on it.

"Yeah," said Dean groggy and pissed at having to find yet another car to steal. "It's Elizabeth." Dean blinked his eyes several times and regained steel focus. "I need you to come to the diner right away. I'm in trouble, Roy's in trouble."

"Okay, find somewhere safe to hide," Dean told her. "I will be there as fast as I can." Dean spotted an abandoned jeep parked behind the warehouse. How lucky am I, he thought; as he managed to hot wire the vehicle. ---

Dean found Elizabeth trembling on the steps of the diner. She looked up when she heard the roaring engine of a vehicle. "Just go in," her finger shook as she pointed behind her. Dean entered the diner and closed his eyes. He didn't want it to end this way, but Martin kind of deserved it. The man lay dead at Dean's feet, throat torn to pieces, ripped clean out. Dean called out, assuming that Benny had to be around somewhere, "Benny?" He heard a noise from behind the counter and found Benny slumped against the back it, looking painfully sad and exhausted. "It was him or you. You did it to protect Elizabeth."

"It's still relapse, Dean. Gonna take me awhile to recover." Dean knelt down next to Benny.

"Fine, I will help you."

"How? It's not like you will up and leave your brother. That I know. So don't make promises you can't keep. Your pretty face won't get you out that mess." Benny coughed, trying to rid his mouth of the blood.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Dean began looking for napkins, rags anything and for a second time that day he cleaned the blood off of Benny. And to show that he was grateful, Benny kissed the green-eyed human. Dean instantly felt it. This was a goodbye kiss. They pulled away and helped each other up. "Well, I suppose this is the end of line?" Benny said with a chuckle. "Thanks, I owe you a lot, brother." He reached a hand up to hold Dean's cheek. Dean couldn't resist, he grabbed the middle of the vampire's shirt and pulled him in for another kiss.

_Months later?_

"So you sent a phantom text from Sam's supposed girlfriend? Ouch man," Charlie shook her head at Dean, obviously disappointed in him. "Yeah, I know, not my finest moment. It's just everything was becoming complicated. People, the job..." Charlie raised an eyebrow, "Wait, so did you break up with someone too?" "What? No." Dean almost choked on the word no, because it was true. He did break up with someone. But Charlie and least of all Sam knew that.

"Okay, fine. Walk with the Queen so we can get this case solved and wrapped up." Charlie grabbed her make believe sword and hilted it. Dean followed her out of the tent. Even later... "It's good to hear your voice, man."

___

Benny's southern drawl came coursing through the phone, reaching all the way down to Dean's toes. It was crazy how that sound just got Dean's blood pumping. He shook the feeling. "Yeah, you too. But I need a favor." ---

"When Dean Winchester asks for a favor he ain't kidding around." Benny chuckled. Dean couldn't help but admire the new trench coat that he had gotten. After all the last one had been soiled...Dean smiled at the memory. It felt like so long ago already. "I can't help but notice," Benny's voice broke Dean's thoughts. "The irony of it."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, not sure where Benny was going with this. "What I said to you a couple months ago. That you're gonna be the death of me." Dean cringed and his jaw tightened.

"Not necessarily because you can just hop on the soul train with Sam and get back topside."

"Buddy, you're right I could, but I'm struggling ever since the diner. It's getting tougher everyday. Purgatory kept me focused. Killing monsters, even my own kind is probably the better life for me. Rather be stuck down there then up here thinkin' I am going to maul a human's face off at any second." Dean remained silent, contemplating if there could be any other way to get Sammy out of Purgatory...or any way he could convince Benny to stay.

"Well, we gonna do this or what?" Benny stepped an inch closer to Dean. Dean's eyes closed, but he felt the vampire's hand on his cheek. "To be perfectly honest, I don't know how but I fell for you, Dean Winchester. It's the strangest thing, but I'm pretty damn sure in this life, in any life I'd do anything for you. Now, let me go get your brother." The machete clattered to the ground and Dean grabbed the collars of the trenchcoat, pulling Benny in for a kiss. Benny was the first to release.

"Now, that's a goodbye kiss. That put the one I gave you to some damn shame." Benny chuckled. "Pick up the machete and do it. It's now or never, Chief. Thank you, I-" Dean swore he stopped breathing for a second as Benny's head went tumbling to the ground. Sam stuck in Purgatory, Cas in the wind doing whatever angel crap he's doing and on top of that he just chopped off Benny's head. It was looking to be a great year, he thought. He hopped inside the impala and gunned it towards Maine where the Purgatory exit opened up. ---

Sam came hurtling through the portal, sure enough stumbling right into Dean's open arms. He hugged his brother. "Where's Benny?" he asked as he let go. "Dean, he didn't...we were attacked and he stayed behind..." Dean took a breath and shook his head. In that instant, by the sheer look of pure sadness and disappoint on Dean's face, Sam understood why Dean had defended Benny. Why Dean wanted to be there for the vampire. Sam had only seen that same look once before and it was when Dean found out that Castiel was spying on them and working with Crowley. It was the look of heartbreak. Sam heard Dean mutter under his breath...

"Damn, son of a bitch..." _First, Cas stays behind in Purgatory and now Benny too?_ Dean thought. He knows that Cas staying behind wasn't his fault and Benny isn't his fault here either, but Dean couldn't help bit feel like he could've done more. He wished he could've erased Cas's hurt, his guilt. He wished that he could've found a way for Benny to settle himself topside and resist feeding. He just wished that some day he'd be able to keep the things he loves most; that every relationship he had wouldn't go down the toilet. Aside from Sammy, because there is always Sammy, even when they don't get along. He gets to keep him, that's the one thing that Dean can manage to keep a hold of (even if he dies). Everyone else either leaves, dies or keeps dying over and over again, resurrected for some purpose or other. Dean's thoughts began to drift into memories...the time where Cas didn't know he was Cas but a healer named Emmanuel. The fact that Cas had a wife...the fact that Benny wasn't coming topside...his thoughts were drifting and piling up one after the other...kissing Jo when she was about to die...Lisa, Ben... _everything he always loses everything_. Dean fell forward on his feet, dizzy. Sammy caught him with his hand.

"Dean, you okay?" Sammy's voice pierced Dean's ears. "Yeah, I'm fine Sammy. Let's just get a move on with this second trial..."


End file.
